


Wish under the mistletoe

by JunYee



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Festive season, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, awkward myungsoo is adorable, cross posted in AFF, didn't see much yeolsoo mistletoe fic so tried to write one, hint of dongya, mainly yeolsoo, other members have nominal role, slight woogyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunYee/pseuds/JunYee
Summary: Myungsoo did all the things he could do to be under the mistletoe so that he could taste those soft lips.“Yeol, I have a feeling that someone is going to propose you this Christmas. If you accept the proposal, you could cuddle with him, instead of Ryan.”“No thanks. I don’t need another partner.”





	Wish under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys watch INFINITE FOREVER fanmeet?! It was AMAZING…huhu   
> Clock is such a heart touching song, rapper Yeollie is jjang!  
> And how Dongwoo and Myungsoo covered Sunggyu’s part, they are really talented!  
> You can talk to me at @JunYeeInspirit on Twitter

Sungyeol was busy finishing his project, pushing back his glasses and slurping the coffee from his big mug, so busy that he did not notice another person sitting beside him.  
“When is the deadline?”  
Sungyeol yelped at the sudden intruder who only flashed a lopsided smile to him.  
“Ah…my heart! I almost got a heart attack.” Sungyeol caught his heart for dramatic effect.   
Being all too familiar with his best friend’s antics, Myungsoo rolled his eyes but was cooing from inside, Sungyeol’s surprised expression was just too cute.

 

\---

Sungyeol was tackling Sungjong for something the younger did and Myungsoo was watching them amused. How a grown up man could be that cute was beyond Myungsoo’s understanding. Sungyeol’s laugh could be heard from the hallway itself, Myungsoo loved his spirit.

 

\--- 

Sungyeol ran and jumped on Myungsoo when he won the high jump competition during the sports week at their university.   
Myungsoo was glad that his best friend was the winner.   
But his heart was beating louder and he was feeling the heat creep up his cheeks when the elder of the two kissed his cheeks due to extreme happiness.   
He thought it must be the adrenaline running since he had just finished his marathon as well.

\--- 

All the Christmas decorations were on the floor when Myungsoo entered their dorm room.   
He didn’t have time to dwell on the thought much when a loud shriek was heard from his roommate.  
“Myungsoo, pass me the scissor fast.”  
Sungyeol had climbed the tall ladder and was hanging the mistletoe in the ceiling.  
“It’s just last week of November, Yeol. Isn’t it too early for all these?”  
At this Sungyeol pouted, he freaking pouted and made Myungsoo’s heart do somersault.  
“It’s already last week of November, Soo. We had to do this at the beginning of the month.”   
Myungsoo could never catch up with Sungyeol’s excitement.  
“Let’s see who would be the first to be under the mistletoe. I wish to see Sunggyu hyung and Woohyun kissing each other here. Those two seriously need to get the gut and propose, the tension between them is making me suffocate…urgh.”   
“I agree.” Myungsoo joined him laughing.

 

\--- 

Myungsoo did all the things he could do to be under the mistletoe so that he could taste those soft lips.  
When he hears the door knob of Sungyeol’s room open, he too went out just to come under the mistletoe at the same time, but that never happened, either he was slow, or fast, or Sungyeol went to washroom instead of kitchen. Myungsoo wanted to go and cry in his room hiding under his duvet seeing all these failures.

 

Yes, Myungsoo loved Sungyeol, from the very first time they were introduced to each other. But over the period of time, they became close friends and Myungsoo knew that Sungyeol was a free kind of person so, falling in love was not his cup of tea.  
So, he didn’t want to risk their friendship for the feeling he had grown.

\--- 

That was the umpth time Myungsoo had sighed loudly that day.  
“What’s your problem dude?” Woohyun asked worried for his friend.  
“Nothing much, just I am pitying my sad life.” The sandwich tasted horrible.  
“Is this about Sungyeol again?” It was an easy guess, because Myungsoo had been mopping about his crush almost daily.  
“Please take my first advice and go propose him. I am sure he will gladly accept you.”  
Myungsoo let out a loud grunt.   
“You know how Sungyeol is, Hyun, he always says I don’t need boyfriend to love, I am happy as I am.”   
“Maybe he has this big ego that does not allow him to say so. But have you noticed how he is a different person around you, he certainly loves you.”   
“He is my best friend so, he is comfortable around me, that does not mean he loves me Hyun.” Myungsoo sounded so defeated.  
Woohyun wanted to pull out all his hair because how dumb can Myungsoo be, the world can see Sungyeol is in love with the said boy.  
“Please, for our friendship’s sake, can you talk to Yeol honestly about this today itself? If anything goes wrong tell him, you lost the challenge and it was dare by me, simple.” Woohyun was growing impatient hearing his friend’s rant every day.  
If it was that simple. Myungsoo mumbled to himself. 

 

\--- 

When he reached the room and saw Sungyeol hugging a big Ryan and cuddled in the blanket looking all squishy, he thought of how would it be to cuddle together with Yeol, how would it be to replace Ryan with himself, how would it be to see Sungyeol from up close. So, he mustered all his courage and asked his best friend crush, “Yeol, I have a feeling that someone is going to propose you this Christmas. If you accept the proposal, you could cuddle with him, instead of Ryan.”  
“No thanks. I don’t need another partner.”  
Myungsoo was crestfallen but hide it with a smile. Such direct NO.

\--- 

“What a lame way of asking, if you would had been more direct, he would have told YES. He does not want ANOTHER partner, because he wants only you.” Woohyun didn’t know if he should laugh at his idiot friend or cry at the situation. 

\--- 

So, since it was out of trying to be his boyfriend, Myungsoo wanted to kiss Sungyeol once, even if it sounds a desperate plea. So, there he was hanging mistletoes everywhere possible, above the door frame, above the kitchen counter, above the computer desk, but it just happens that they are never there together.  
Sungyeol had even kissed Minseok, who was a rare comer to their dorm, but never a single time he was caught under mistletoe with Sungyeol.

“Why did you put so many mistletoes Soo?” Sungyeol asked when he had to kiss Neil under the door frame.  
“They look pretty so.” Myungsoo shrugged and dashed towards his room unable to calm his frustration.

 

\--- 

Everybody were celebrating the Christmas Eve merrily but here Myungsoo was sitting alone in the corner of the club, drinking his cocktail. Throughout the month, he was jealous, yes, he wanted to hide it, but his stomach did a funny dance every time he saw Sungyeol kiss someone else, who was not him. Albeit, it was kiss on the cheeks, but still why was he so unlucky. 

 

Dongwoo came to drag him to the dance floor, but he was stubborn and elder just left him when he saw Hoya being hyper on the dance floor.  
Sungjong’s attempt to move him from the corner was futile.   
Sunggyu and Woohyun left him alone, being too busy in their own world, they are not official yet but they do all those gross stuffs more than the couples, eww.  
Sungyeol came when Myungsoo was half asleep, half blabbering, drunk in the couch. Since he was busy dancing, he just had two shots of tequila but the younger was rooted in his seat from the time they entered there.  
Being a good friend that he was, Sungyeol took Myungsoo to their dorm.

 

Slowly Sungyeol put Myungsoo on the bed and was going to turn around when he felt a grip on his wrist, it was a faint one but he was still stuck on his place. The words from Myungsoo sounded gibberish so, Sungyeol had to pay close attention to hear him clearly.  
“Yeolwhydoyouneverseeme? Iamsickofbeingyourbestfriend.” Sungyeol felt his heart constraint hearing that. It’s said honest thoughts come out when a person is drunk, in the state of half consciousness.   
But the next words that came out of Myungsoo made his grin grow wider.  
“Iwanttobeyourboyfriendnotonlybestfriend.”   
Myungsoo was fast asleep after that.

 

\--- 

 

Myungsoo woke up with a heavy head but the nice aroma of fresh breakfast made him feel little better.   
“Gooood morning Soo. Here is your breakfast and this is ginger tea for you. It will help you with hangover.” Sungyeol’s bright smile was already enough for Myungsoo to get better to be honest, called him whipped but that’s how he has been, hopelessly in love with the taller.  
“Thanks Yeol.” Throughout all these years, Myungsoo had mastered in hiding his feeling.  
“No worries. Go get shower and be ready soon. Hoya and others would be here later to pick us up.” Sungyeol informed.

 

\--- 

 

Sungyeol looked stunning with the black ripped jeans, white tee, and black leather jacket on top of that. He styled his hair up and the eye liner made him look perfect for the night out. He wanted to check if he was missing anything so, he called his roommate.  
“Soo, can you please come to my room for a minute?”   
“I am changing my dress, will be there in two minute.” Myungsoo replied from the other room.   
After like 1 min 17 sec, Sungyeol got impatient and was heading to Soo’s room when Soo came out of his room pulling his tee down. They met at Sungyeol’s door, both of them halted in their track. Myungsoo looked up, and saw the mistletoe hanging in the door frame, it was him who had put it there hoping to meet Yeol under it and get to kiss him. But now that he is actually in the situation, suddenly he feels like he is not ready yet. He wants to run away, pretending like it was nothing but when Sungyeol looked up and saw the mistletoe and the smile he gave towards the younger made him melt right there.   
“Amazing how it’s the first time we are caught under the mistletoe when you have hanged it everywhere and we are the ones living here.” Sungyeol’s eyes were twinkling.  
“Eh…right.” Myungsoo was looking everywhere except the person in front.  
“So, we need to kiss then.” Sungyeol announced happily.  
“I…I guess so.” Myungsoo cursed himself for stammering.  
Sungyeol’s playfulness was gone in an instant and now he was looking endearingly in the eyes of the younger. There were so many untold feelings shown in his eyes that Myungsoo felt hypnotized.   
From eyes, Sungyeol’s view slowly went down to his perfect angled nose and then to his soft looking lips, he went closer to the younger making his eyes close in anticipation. When their lips met, it was the most wondrous feeling, Myungsoo had played this scene many times in his mind before but nothing seemed this perfect. Sungyeol nibbled his bottom lips making Myungsoo gasp in the process. The taller chuckled. Myungsoo felt empty when their lips parted. He wanted more of that.  
“You look so pretty.” Sungyeol said rubbing his thumb in the corner of Myungsoo’s lips.  
Myungsoo didn’t want to ruin the atmosphere but he needed to do it now, else he would never be able to do it again. So, grabbing Sungyeol’s hand on his own, he matched his eyes with other.   
“I know you take me as your best friend only but I…I think you more than a friend. I love you Sungyeol. I know you want to be free and you don’t need anyone and I am not expecting you to return my feeling, I just want you to know that I sincerely love you. You are joy to my world. You make me feel warm from within.”  
Myungsoo was already loosening his hold on Sungyeol’s hand, ready to face the rejection but he didn’t get scolded, he didn’t get slapped, he didn’t get pushed back, instead he heard a giggle. Myungsoo looked up to see the beautiful smile on the elder’s face.  
“From how long have you been hiding your feelings for me?”   
“From like forever. I liked you from our first meeting.” Myungsoo replied as a matter of fact, but he was not sure what to make of the situation. Sungyeol is not mad so, does he have a chance?!  
“Stupid. Then why did you take so long to confess?”   
Is Myungsoo in a dream? If yes, he does not want to wake up.  
“I…um…every time I checked, you didn’t like to have boyfriend. You wanted to be free, no need for any partner.” Myungsoo remembered every of his attempt to find out Sungyeol’s interest.  
“Yes, I don’t need other boyfriend because the one from whom I want the proposal is so dense and took forever to confess. And yup, I want to be free and I know with this kitty like person I can have that freedom in love. Everyone around us knew that I was waiting for your confession but you being you always thought you needed to play ‘hiding my emotions’ game well. So, I was going along.”   
Myungsoo’s face was hilarious with his shocked expression.   
“Soo, I love you too, since forever. I don’t need anyone else because I have you.” Sungyeol was sincere.  
Myungsoo jumped onto Sungyeol and hugged him tight.   
“I am a fool, I know that. Thank you for loving me back, I had never thought you would have feelings for me, I thought I was in friend zone every time.”   
“Have you ever seen me letting other friends hug me, cuddle me, have I ever prepared breakfast for others? I share everything with you Soo, my insecurities, my doubts, my feelings, which I don’t do with others. You are special to me and I am glad you feel the same way. And you are the only person whom I kissed on the lips.”   
Myungsoo had never thought that way, Sungyeol was a cheerful person and he was friendly with everyone so, he had not thought he was any special, but hearing it from himself made him feel really special.   
“Sorry for not noticing.” Myungsoo knew actions spoke louder than words so, he leaned forward and pressed his lips on the other. Through the kiss the younger wanted to convey that he was sorry for being dense, thank you for accepting him, glad that now he can claim the taller as his. 

 

\--- 

 

When Sungjong bragged in the room with loud shout, followed by others, they knew that something was different. They began to corner the two asking them if they are official.  
“I am sure Sungyeol had to say it since Myungsoo is too dumb.” Woohyun teased.  
Dongwoo laughed his boisterous laugh. “I bet on Sungyeol as well.”  
“Guys, whoever proposed, does not matter. You guys confessed finally, we will not have to hear you guys mopping about each other anymore.” Sunggyu shrugged.  
“Did you guys really confess though?” Hoya was still skeptical.  
“Yah, we are going to be late due to you guys.” Sungyeol caught Myungsoo’s hand and dashed to the door.  
“Not until you guys tell us.” The five of them yelled at the same time. YeolSoo had never seen their friends in this sync before.   
A single mistletoe was hanging above the door frame so, Sungyeol pulled Myungsoo close and kissed him on the lips. Myungsoo’s eyes flew open but then he just shut it and enjoyed the feel.  
“EW…GROSS.” They all shouted with no real spite in their voice.  
“What?! You guys asked for it.” Sungyeol blinked his eyes.


End file.
